Tease
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash.  Zak/Nick.  Zak is such a tease and Nick just can't take it anymore.


Nick watched as Zak's hands trailed down her hips, hips gyrating against her ass in beat with the bass of the music at the bar. Laying his hand flat against her stomach, he rolled his body against her, watching Nick watch him. Zak's lips parted in a silent moan as she ground back against him, the music pulsing through his body.

Nick took a swig of his beer. His body was responding to the movements of the man he couldn't keep his eyes off of and it was driving him crazy. Sweat beaded on his forehead and chest as his heart beat in time with the bass. Licking his lips, Nick's throat felt dry. Zak knew watching him dance with women drove him insane.

The song ended and Zak stepped away from her and sidled back up to Nick at the bar. She followed along behind, smiling, obviously expecting something, anything she could get. Zak leaned casually against the bar. Looking through his eyelashes at Nick, he asked, "How's your drink?"

Nick leaned towards Zak, lips inches apart. Zak's lips parted, expecting. Instead, Nick looked over Zak's shoulder at the girl and said to her, "Disappear." She huffed but melted back into the crowd. Turning his head slightly, he whispered in Zak's ear, "Let's go."

The entire cab ride, Nick's eyes flicked over Zak's body, as if they were making a plan. Zak casually watched the streetlights and shops go by, feeling the heated gaze, but ignoring it. Smiling to himself, he knew he had gotten to Nick.

He was caught by surprise in the hallway on the way to the room when Nick spun him and pressed him up against the wall, nearly knocking down one of the tacky pictures. Nick's tongue assaulted his mouth, hands roaming and gripping, but never settling for long. Zak moaned into the kiss, pressing his body against his attacker's. "Hallway. Public," he groaned.

Nick pulled back from the kiss, his lips hovering, and ground his hips hard against Zak's, nearly lifting him up against the wall. Zak moaned his name loudly, hands clutching at his back. A door handle jiggling spurred Zak into action, pulling Nick down the hallway to their door. As he fumbled in his pockets for the key card, he felt Nick fold around him from behind. Hands traveled down his torso and rubbed over the bulge in his pants. Groaning, Zak cursed the deep pockets of his jeans. As Nick's lips met the skin of his neck, his fingers wrapped around the thin plastic. Pulling out the card triumphantly, Zak looked up. An old woman at the end of the hall had apparently come out of her room with her ice bucket and was watching them intently. Zak's face blushed a deep crimson as he felt Nick smile against the skin of his neck. "Want to put on a show?" Nick whispered, unbuttoning and unzipping Zak's pants.

Zak slid the key card through the slot. "No," he whispered back and pushed opened the door, pulling Nick inside with him. Within the confines of the room, Zak let his pants fall to the floor, kicking them off in the direction of his suitcase. Nick leaned back against the door, thumbs in the pockets of his jeans and watched the man in front of him. Feeling eyes on him again, Zak turned and walked over to Nick, resting his hands on either side of his head on the door. Lips hovering above Nick's, Zak asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered, leaning forward only to have Zak pull back. Nick smiled slyly. "Just watching you."

Zak kissed him softly. "You like watching me?"

Running his hands down Zak's chest, he whispered, "You know I do."

Dropping down to his knees, never breaking eye contact, Zak ran his hands up Nick's legs to his hips. Slowly he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles. Nick kicked out of them and raised his shirt, still leaning against the door. Zak leaned forward, darting his tongue out and licking at the head of Nick's cock. Slowly, wet lips descended down. Breath that he wasn't aware he was holding escaped Nick's lungs as he felt throat muscles relax around his head. Zak's tongue danced along the vein as he slowly began to suck.

Nick felt his composure leaving him. His hands found their way to the back of Zak's head, fingers twisting in the short hair. Through sheer will power alone, Nick resisted holding Zak's head in place and bucking up into the wet warmth as he felt the lips move back up towards the head, so slowly. Zak sucked deep and long on the head as his hands brushed up Nick's body and under his shirt. Quickly, Nick pulled the offending piece of material over his head, tossing it somewhere behind Zak. Zak let Nick's cock smack wetly against his stomach and kissed a trail up Nick's chest. He stopped, meeting the hungry lips. Nick fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Zak's back, pulling him closer, clutching at exposed skin.

With gentle nudges, Nick moved Zak back to the bed, not breaking the kiss until the back of Zak's legs hit the bed. A hard shove had him flat on his back on the bed. Nick pulled Zak's boxers down over his feet and dropped them to the floor. Climbing on the bed, his hands traveled up, under Zak's shirt, the tight material stretching even farther. A flick of his tongue over his pulsing cock and a quick pinch on each nipple elicited moans from the man who had been teasing him all night. Nick smiled to himself and climbed off the bed, going over to his suitcase.

Pausing for a moment by their suitcases, he watched Zak's chest heave, his heartbeat visibly racing. Nick climbed back on the bed, straddling Zak's hips, placing the bottle he got from the suitcase by his leg. Zak watched as he took the bottom hem of the thin cotton in his hands, letting out a surprise cry at the sound of it ripping. Nick ripped the shirt in half, tearing it off Zak's body, leaving the rags to the sheets.

Zak took a deep breath as the cool air hit his skin. Nick reached behind him and retrieved the bottle, opening the lid. "Syrup?" Zak asked, recognizing the bottle from breakfast the previous morning.

Nick grinned and dribbled a line down Zak's chest. Bending down he licked up the trail of amber liquid, following it up to Zak's lips. Moaning into the kiss, Zak tried to wrap his arms tight around Nick's back only to have him pull back, catching his wrists. Bringing them up over Zak's head, he pinned them with one hand, opening the bottle again with the other. The cool liquid drizzled easily around one nipple, then the other. Zak moaned, closing his eyes, as hot lips closed over one nipple. Nick's wet tongue, teased the tight bud, slowly licking away the syrup. Kissing a sticky trail, Nick switched nipples, repeating his torture.

Nick sat up, pushing Zak's legs apart, releasing his arms. Bending his legs, Zak ran his hands down Nick's arms. "I should tease you more often if these are the results I get."

Positioning himself, Nick pushed in slowly. "I hate it when you tease me." Zak smiled and flexed the muscle surrounding Nick's cock. "Fuck, Zak," he groaned, nearly collapsing down on top of him.

Zak rolled them over, rolling his hips back, sliding Nick's cock all the way in. Resting his hands on either side of Nick's head, Zak started to rock his hips down. Fingers clutched to muscle as Nick rolled his hips over, pinning Zak beneath him again. Positioning one leg on his shoulder, he shifted and rocked in deep and hard. Zak moaned deep, wrapping his hand around his own cock as Nick pounded into him.

Watching Zak's hand work his cock, Nick's pace quickened, holding onto the leg on his shoulder with one hand, the other planted in the center of Zak's chest holding him up. Nick groaned as he felt the strong thigh muscle twitch against his chest and stomach. The heartbeat under his palm raced. Zak held Nick's gaze, moaning his name with each thrust. Nick felt his balls start to tense, smacking hard against Zak's ass. Muscle tensed around his intruding cock as Zak's back arched. Hot, opalescent liquid shot across his abs. Nick groaned, releasing deep inside Zak. Letting Zak's leg fall to the side, Nick collapsed down on top of him. Zak placed a soft kiss to his forehead as he wrapped strong arms around his sweaty back. Nick reached over and picked up a piece of Zak's ripped tshirt, using it to wipe both of them off. Rolling over he tossed it off in the corner of the room, settling in next to Zak, feeling his arms wrap around him. "That was hot, but next time I can take my shirt off." Nick snickered and closed his eyes. Zak waited until Nick's breath evened before closing his own eyes.


End file.
